


i just pray that someone hears me now

by nathansummers



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, and a corpse, there's like blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 15:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathansummers/pseuds/nathansummers
Summary: The apartment was quiet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes I am not dead wow I wrote this for a literature competition but then I realised im not good enough for this stuff and refuse to turn anything in so here you have it instead

The apartment was quiet. There was no sound other than the heavy thumps of his boots and his keys jingling in his hands. 

 

He frowned. 

 

"Tyler?" He called out and kicked the door close. 

 

His hands started shaking, skin crawling. 

 

The silence was unnerving. 

 

A whimper. 

 

Josh's head whipped to the right, staring at their shared bedroom door. 

 

Ever so slowly, he walked towards the door, fingers closing around the handle. 

 

He took a deep breath, opening the door with a creak that made him want to turn and run. 

 

There, on the floor, sat Tyler. 

 

Sweet innocent Tyler. 

 

Blood smeared across his face, hands red. He was sobbing. 

 

Josh stood frozen in the doorframe.

 

His gaze fell towards the floor. 

 

Where once had been a carpet, was now a body. Blonde hair covering the woman's face. A knife sticking out of her chest. 

 

"J-Josh. Please, I... it wasn't me. Y-you have to b-believe me. I'm innocent, Josh," Tyler hiccupped, tears flowing down his cheeks. 

 

Josh wanted to throw up.


End file.
